the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Brun
Kingdom of Brün Insignia: A mailed fist surrounded in flame over a field of brown Government Type: Tribal, Absolute Monarchy Succession Laws: Elective Monarchy, Absolute Cognatic Royal House: Gilead Tribes: Gilead, Fragas, Brownback, Blackdaw, Craw, Ironhand # Gilead 6281 (Snowfire Gilead) 2. Blackdaw 6787 (Markul Blackdaw) 3. Fragas 5610 (Holla Fragas) 4. Brownback 9285 (Savrek Brownback) 5. Ironhand 5939 (Bonxo Ironhand) 6. Craw 7374 (Caeseth Craw) King Bard Gilead: King Bard is one of the most famed leaders of the past age. After the death of his father, Brack, and the desecration of his corpse, Bard was shoved into the leadership of a Kingdom who were screaming for revenge. Bard was barely out of his teens, and he certainly did not lack youthful enthusiasm. However, his father had taught him many values, and he used this to great effect during the Great War. Assailed on all sides by seemingly endless hordes, Bard beat back the odds at every turn, successfully leading his people to victory. Bard was renounced for his patience, humility, kindness, and just behavior. However, he did not lack a need for vengeance. He brutally ordered the murder of the entire Tryrian royal family, so that they could no longer influence the world with their evil. Bard often finds himself restless, and misses the time when he was on the march, or in the field. He is incredibly loyal to his friends and allies, but even his sense of honor can be compromised in times of crisis. (Ŧ) King Brack Gilead: The father of the current King Bard, Brack was the one who led his people from their awful lives in the Western Wastes to their current home. A charismatic and skillful leader, Brack managed to unite the warring tribes to join together under his rule and establish a Kingdom. After beating back the overconfident forces of Tryr and Rangos, Brack was officially crowned King of the newly christened Kingdom of Brün. Beloved by his people, Brack lived a long and stable life, before border troubles forced him to attend a diplomatic mission to Tryr. However, this was merely a ploy to lure Brack into unfriendly hands, and he was unceremoniously betrayed and murdered. The scales were stripped from his body, and his organs were placed in crystalline jars. Brack’s head was sent back to his son, Bard, lacking of teeth, ears, eyes, and nose. Brack’s mission of peace ultimately failed, for Bard was, unsurprisingly, enraged. His death served as the catalyst for the Great War. Rossarch: A coolheaded and carefree Watersoul genasi that was taken in by King Brack when he was but a young boy. Rossarch, like his brother-in-arms, Bard, was well skilled in both fighting in battles and planning them. He became Bard’s right hand man, and the two fought together in many battles. Rossarch then served as Protector of the Realm, continuing to serve his adopted brother. Population: Almost exclusively Dragonborn Tactics: Very heavy focus on highly mobile Heavy Infantry, light cavalry also preeminent, ranged forces and cavalry at a minimum Diplomatic Relations: Allies: Positive: Kingdom of Brell Neutral: Tense: Enemies: Republic of Tryr Description: Brün is a land deep set in history. An ancient homeland to the Dragonborn, Brün’s inhabitants were eventually driven apart by infighting, and then driven out by land-hungry human settlers. The Dragonborn then lived in the Western Wastes for ages, scratching out a meager existence until Brack Gilead led them back to their old home. Brün is known for its simple architecture. There are very few cities, for most Dragonborn live in small thatched huts of clay and wood. The capital is the only piece of truly impressive architecture, in which there is a massive keep built from lightening-infused steel. The people of Brün are simple, but fierce when the time of war comes. They are deep set in honor and tradition, and find it difficult to shake those beliefs away. However, the people of Brün are known for their compassion and respect of justice, and are even seen as international peacekeepers. Gilead Clan Blackdaw Clan Fragas Clan Brownback Clan Ironhand Clan Craw Clan